The Path of the Damned
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: See inside for longer summary. Kagome is a runaway who is recruited by a gang. Not your average gangster fic...may be more dark and morbid than average..
1. Default Chapter

The Path of the Damned  
  
Summary :   
  
Kagome is a runaway who turns to a life of crime to survive. During one of her little 'missions' she gets caught and recruited for Tokyo's toughest gangs, Aka no Youkais. There's only one catch-she must pass a test more deadly than any other. Will she take on this challenge? Or will someone stop her? Will she make it out, dead or alive in the end?  
  
Rating : PG13  
  
Main Character description :  
  
Name : Kagome Higurashi  
  
Age : 17  
  
DOB : Unknown  
  
Height : 4ft 10in  
  
Description : Raven black hair. Chocolate black eyes. Usually kind-hearted and loving. Usually prefers skirts over pants.  
  
Last seen : Oct. 29th 2003  
  
Missing since : Oct 23rd 2003   
  
Name : Koga Kogal  
  
Age : 19 H/Y  
  
DOB : Uknown  
  
Height : 5ft 3in  
  
Description : Dark brown hair and eyes. Usually expresses a cocky smirk bearing his fangs. Nearly always wears the colors brown and black.  
  
Name: Sango (Last name unknown)  
  
Age : 18  
  
DOB : Unknown  
  
Height : 5ft 5 in  
  
Description : Black hair, chocolate eyes, peach skin. Tough but has a kind heart once you get to know her. Always carries around a boomerang. 


	2. Chapter One

The Path of the Damned  
  
Summary :   
  
Kagome is a runaway who turns to a life of crime to survive. During one of her little 'missions' she gets caught and recruited for Tokyo's toughest gangs, Aka no Youkais. There's only one catch-she must pass a test more deadly than any other. Will she take on this challenge? Or will someone stop her? Will she make it out, dead or alive in the end?  
  
Personal responses:  
  
Biganimefan1: Uh...good wow, or bad wow?  
  
angel-wings-131 : If you love gangster fics, check out WhisperingMoon's Human Compensation, and Bear5's Turn of Events. Both Inuyasha, and both great.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The moon hovered above the city below it. It was past midnight, and very few were awake. The only signs of life were of creatures and the few who dare venture out this late at night. The only noises to be heared was the sounds of the creatures and the rustling of the ridged wind through the trees surrounding the small city.  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, a shadow crept across the walls, moving gracefully with speed and beauty, yet fear was evident in it's form. It quietly trailed along the side of the concrete building, until it came to a first-floor window. The figure quickly pulled something seemingly out of thin air and carved two small, finger-sized holes in the pane of glass in the window. One hole was at either end and the figure stuck one finger, er..claw, or whatever it had in and unlatched each side. The window was then quietly lifted up and the figure crept inside.  
  
Only moments later, the figure retreated back out with the window, apparently having failed in it's search for whatever it was looking for, and it drifted off into the dead of night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, a waitress at a small diner walked up to a table, note pad and pen in hand.  
  
"You ready to order?" she asked her present customer, who quickly put down the paper to reveal a flawless-faced beauty.   
  
"Hai. I want a large bowl of rice and miso." she said, smiling kindly.  
  
The waitress eyed the girl. She had raven black hair that flowed perfectly around her face and down her back, with her bangs feathered shielding only the top portion of her face. She wore a solid black sweater with a gold sakura blossom pendant adorning her slender neck. Her eyes held the color of luscious chocolate, and her lips were full and the color of a newly bloomed sakura petal. Her skin tone was a beautiful milky white. She had the looks any woman would kill for.  
  
The waitress nodded and walked to the kitchen. "One large grain and an order of spice!" she yelled so the cook would hear her over the many other sounds of the kitchen.  
  
The young girl turned her attention back to the front page of the Tokyo Times.  
  
'Mystery-thief strikes again.' the headlines read in bold printing.  
  
'The mystery thief struck again last night on Kinjai Avenue. "The thief is quite intelligent and skilled in what he's doing." says Onigumo Naraku, "He's left no traces of fingerprints or any evidents to lead us to who he is, or where he'll strike next."'  
  
The girl smirked as she continued to read.  
  
'The Tokyo police have yet to find any clues on the MThief. The only things they know are that the thief does not have a set object when he choses his next victim. They are baffled. "During one of the more recent robberies, the Mthief left a diamond broach and took five thousand yen, equalling to around only $500 American dollars." states Koga Kogal.'  
  
The girl's smirk increased, but was brought out of her train of thought when the waitress returned with her order.  
  
"It's a shame, isn't it?"  
  
"'bout what?" the girl asked as the waitress set down the food.  
  
"Y'know, those 'small-time' robberies.. You'd think they'd go for the bigger things rather than just petty cash...I mean if they're so desperate for money, why can't they just get a job." the waitress said as she placed her hand on her hip.  
  
'It might be hard if the thief isn't old enough, by Japanese law, to hold a job without school permission!' The girl's smirk turned into a scowl. She only rolled her eyes and took a sip of her miso.   
  
"It's a shame to what our society's comin' to these days!" the waitress sighed.  
  
'Ah...come on! Just shut the hell up and let me eat!' The girl twitched.  
  
"Are you alright?" the waitress asked as she noticed the girl's twitch.  
  
"I just thought of something...that's all...."  
  
"Ah...problems?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if I could eat in peace."  
  
"Hmph! Today's generation...." the waitress mumbled as she threw her hands up in fustration.   
  
Just then, a news bulliten flashed across the small tv screen that was mounted upon the wall.  
  
"New developments in the Higurashi Disappearance case." the newscaster said as she shuffled her papers nervously.  
  
The young girl stared at the tv, frozen solid while she waited for the continuation.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi is known to still be alive, and in the Tokyo bay area. There is still no clue to who her kidnappers are, but police are still on the look for her and for any new information.  
  
Here is a photograph of what she should look like."  
  
'Ah kuso....' the girl said as she gulped down her remaining miso and pulled out two one-hundred yen coins tossed them on the table. She quickly walked out the door causing the welcome-bell to jingle, getting the waitress' attention.  
  
"Hmm?" she said as she saw the woman walk out. 'Coud it be? ...Nah...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shamatta...." she muttered as she slipped on her black-tinted glasses. Even though it was fall, the sun could still be bright, so it wasn't uncommon to see people with sunglasses on..even in the winter, so she knew she wouldn't look out of place.  
  
"If this keeps up, I'll be caught for sure." She walked along the nearly empty concrete path. She ran away from home six days ago, and managed to travel a few miles on foot, but the money she had didn't last long. She had to get food, and she had to survive, so she resorted to stealing petty cash. She was a pretty intelligent girl who had read one-too many mystery novels. She was also raised by loving parents who lived comfortably, and who taught her to be honest in her actions. So why did she leave? 'I just couldn't take it anymore....' she thought as she recalled the night she left. But what she hadn't thought of is how to survive. She was only seventeen, and still in school, so she couldn't get a job without the school's permission. "..and there's no way in hell I'm going back there..." she murmured to herself.   
  
She pulled out her money. "Hmm...just enough to last me the rest of the week.." she thought as she let out a sigh and began walking further away from her comfortable jail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you get it?" a silver-haired boy asked a girl dressed in skin-tight leather pants and matching leather halter. She had long black hair that flowed to her back, deep yet cold chocolate eyes, milky white skin, and lips painted with black with a red speck on the bottom right.  
  
"Of course I got it...I'm not as incompitent as the flea-bit hanyou." she spat coldly as the person in question glared at her.  
  
"Good..give it to me." The silvered haired boy said, holding out his hands.  
  
"Not until you hold up your end of the bargain, Sesshomaru." she clutched the small velvet bag closer to her.  
  
"Fine, fine..as you wish." he said as he snapped his fingers and two young men, also dressed in black, came to his sides. "Give it to her."  
  
The one on his right walked towards the other, each carrying a small vile, about half the size of an ink pen. One vile was nearly full of a pink liquid, the other one nearly empty of a smokey green. The one on the left handed his vile to the other, who then poured the smokey liquid into the other, then a blinding light was emitted from the tube so that all had to shield their eyes until it faded. Then the man gave it to Kikyo, who capped the noxious-looking concauction and strung it about her neck.  
  
"That is to be administered only under the night of the New Year's Moon. Then, and only then, Kikyo, shall it bring you immortality."  
  
The one known as Kikyo smiled wickedly and turned to the hanyou, who favored Sesshomaru. "Then, my pet, we'lll be together for eternity....just as we were ment to be...just as we 'long' to be." she said as she kissed his cheek, living a black lip-print on his cheek.  
  
'No...just as 'you' long to be, Kikyo...Just as you long to be.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May sound dull and boring and pointless but it leads somewhere. If there's any errors I do not have spell check. My stupid computer only has two writing programs-notepad and wordpad, and neither have spell check.   
  
Comments? Suggestions? Say them out loud.. Flames are welcome, but it doesn't mean they'll be taken seriously. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Path of the Damned  
  
Summary :   
  
Kagome is a runaway who turns to a life of crime to survive. During one of her little 'missions' she gets caught and recruited for Tokyo's toughest gangs, Aka no Youkais. There's only one catch-she must pass a test more deadly than any other. Will she take on this challenge? Or will someone stop her? Will she make it out, dead or alive in the end?  
  
Personal responses:  
  
angel-wings-131: She'd have to be a fighter, otherwise she won't be able to survive in my story...She's a sweet girl, but is ruthless when the need be.  
  
Star Katt: That was my goal-give the readers a taste of confusion before I continued. Anyways, I can't answer your other question...it would ruin the story.  
  
Kitsune-kun: Yeah, I used to feel like you do, but then I saw a scene where she helps Inuyasha save Kagome... Anyways, she won't be paired with Inuyasha long...  
  
Tell ya what...here's a list of characters in the story.  
  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Kikyo  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Koga  
  
Shippo  
  
Miroku  
  
Sango  
  
Kaede (yep, she's in it)  
  
Kanna  
  
Rin  
  
Kagura  
  
Jakken   
  
I'll post a status chapter to replace the default chapter. Check there often because the stats of the new characters will be listed there.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed. She was low on funds and she had already stretched them as far as she could. 'Looks like I'll have to get more money tonight..' she thought as she threw her ramune bottle in the rubbish bin. It had already been four days since her last stunt, and tonight would be her next.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the paper.   
  
'Higurashi family offering a 10,000 yen reward for the safe return of their daughter.' Below that was a picture of the girl that had been missing.   
  
  
  
'She bears a striking resemblence to Kikyo... If I did not know any better, I'd swear they are twins.' he said with his emotionless mask plastered on his visage. 'This might work out wonderfully.' he displayed one of his rare smirks. 'Yes....just wonderfully.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late at night, and the Mtheif was about to strike yet again. Using the usual methods to get inside the building, the thief quietly crept into the building with flawlessly accurate movements. 'Damn I'm good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo sighed. "Let me get this straight..." she said as Sesshomaru once again kissed her neck again, "You want 'me' to impersonate some teeny-bopper for the sake of ten thousand yen?"  
  
"Of course.." he said, eyes flickering like candles dancing in the wind.  
  
Kikyo pulled the satin sheet up around her bare body even more. "There's no way..."  
  
"I beg to differ. There is a way." he said and she let out another sigh. "Trust me. Just do it..You'll find it well worth it." he said as a slightly mischevious grin began to play at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Well...." Kikyo began as she gazed at him more, and fingered his perfectly chiseled chest, "In that case...."  
  
"Good." he said as he kissed her yet again, ravishing her mouth with his lust filled kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The intruder fiddled around in the dark building, looking for anything, unfortunately, she didn't see the table protruding out in the hallway.  
  
"Shamatta...." she hissed as she tripped on the table leg and fell flat on her face with quite a sickening thud.  
  
The lights flickered on and footsteps could be heard behind her.  
  
'Kuso..kuso...KUSO!'  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the Mtheif..." the man said. His voice echoed through her head tauntingly. The figure waked closer to where the girl sat, rubbing her sore head.  
  
She looked up to see his face. He wore his hair back, in a small ponytail, and he wore a brown sweatband accross his forehead. His eyes were a deep brown, and his visage bore a cocky grin. He had on a black muscle shirt and brown loose pants. He bent to one knee to examine the thief.  
  
"Well if it isn't a girl.." he said, acting shocked. "You must be damn good to get as far as you did. This building is flooded with survailance and security."  
  
"Yeah, I know.." she said as she glared up at him. "So call the police already."  
  
"Well, I would, but....I'll give you an ultimadum."  
  
"Let's hear it." she said as she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Hold on missy, you have no room to be cocky here. You're life lies in my hands.."  
  
"I don't see how." she glared at him.  
  
'She's spunky..' "Well then, I'll show you." Within a flash, he was behind her with a knife to her throat. She grasped his arm trying to get it away from her neck. "Now do you see?"  
  
She raised her foot and kicked him in the crotch, causing him to loose equillibrium and making him stagger back. She snatched the knife away from him and held it to his throat. "Yes, I see very well...do you?"  
  
  
  
"Koga, what is going on down here?" came a voice as Kagome turned around to meet a young woman, around her age, face to face. "Oh..guess we had one to slip by." she grinned as she stared at the pained Koga who was holding his crotch protectively. The one who held the knife to his throat glared at her. "You look familiar somehow...You that Higurashi kid?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"I'll tell you what....you have two choices. Either I call the police.." she said as she whipped out her cell phone, " Or you come with me."  
  
She scoffed. "And if I refuse?"  
  
"Like I said, I'll call the police."  
  
Kagome sighed, then smirked inwardly. "Fine. I'll come with you."  
  
"Good girl. Put down the knife."  
  
Kagome lay the knife on the table.   
  
"Now, follow me." the girl said and Kagome did as she was told, leaving Koga behind to regain....well, his balls.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you if you don't try anything stupid." the girl said to break the building tension.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Name's Sango. I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't call the cops."  
  
'Because you're an idiot?' "....."  
  
Sango turned to see Kagome eye to eye as she opened a door. "Go inside."   
  
Kagome did, and Sango followed and closed the door.  
  
"How do you feel about gangs, Higurashi?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm in a gang. Aka no Youkais. Meaning ..."  
  
"The bloody demons." Kagome added, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Right."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, I want you to join. You seem to have strength if you knocked Koga on his ass like you did." Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome smirked. "I know some moves.."  
  
"Well, if you join us, you'll learn more. You won't have to worry about those petty crimes you've been doing, and you'll have a place to sleep."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "And if I refuse?"  
  
"Now that you know about us, it won't be as simple as calling the cops." Sango said as her eyes gleamed dangerously.   
  
Kagome nodded. "I accept. I'll join the damn gang."  
  
Sango clapped her hands together. "Great! In the morning, I'll take you to Sesshomaru, and..."  
  
"Sesshomaru Tajou?" Kagome asked, her eyes growing wide. He was known throught Japan as the 'Glass Killer'. He was known as that for his face was expressionless, like if he showed any emotion it would shatter.  
  
Sango nodded and continued. "He'll make the decision whether or not you can join...."  
  
"What if he says no?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Kagome gulped. "Okay. Well..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome. He'll accept you. Now let's get some rest..." she said as she finished making Kagome a pallet on the floor and Kagome accepted greatfully.  
  
'I hope things work out according to my plan..' she thought as darkness took her into a realm of dreams. 


	4. Chapter Three

Happy Thanksgiving...   
  
I figured after loading up on turkey, ham, chicken, or whatever you ate, you could use a bit of something to read..  
  
Chapter Three   
  
"Kagome, wake up." a voice came, peering out of nowhere.  
  
"Okay, okay...." she said, "just five more minutes and I'll get up." she turned to lay on her stomach, still not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"No, NOW!" the voice demanded as her covers were pulled away from her, taking away her warmth. She sighed inwardly. The best sleep she had since she left home, and it came to an end too soon.  
  
"Fine.." she said as she got up from her pallet and turned to Sango, who was standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Good." she said, laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked her new friend.  
  
"Y..your hair! It's hillarious!" Sango managed to say between bursts of laughter.  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror that hung on the wall. "Oh my god...you're not kidding..." she said. Evidently, she slept so well, but her bangs were sticking up forming a major cowlick in the middle of her head, and several smaller ones here and there.  
  
"....Mchm....." Kagome turned to see Sango nearly blue in the face from trying not to laugh anymore.  
  
"It's not 'that' funny.' Kagome said, rolling her eyes.   
  
Sango gained composure. "Y..you're right. Come on, let's get ready then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She was already dressed and now just waiting for Sango to finish, then they would go wherever they had to.  
  
"Ano..Sango, where 'are' we going?" Kagome asked as her friend finished combing her hair.  
  
"To see Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome gulped.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome..after he hears how you acted towards Koga last night, you're in for sure." she giggled thinking of the wolf youkai the night before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they haddressed, Sango led Kagome down a long corridor where there were atleast nine rooms on each side of them. At the very end was a plain white door with silver framing. Sango turned and eyed Kagome. "Silence is the main key to entrance." she whispered before knocking three times, a second between each.  
  
Kagome just glanced confusedly at her friend when the door opened, and she quickly followed in.  
  
"Lady Sango, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?" came a silky-smooth voice.  
  
"Knock it off Miroku..If I wanted to see 'you' I'd check the pound, not Sesshomaru's office."  
  
"Dear Sango, you've injured me with your words." he said, acting quite hurt.  
  
"Oh get a grip Miroku." she said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Kagome's hand to lead her to a metal door with an intercom button attatched to the outside. She quickly pressed it.  
  
"Yes?" came a strong, emotionless voice over the wavelength.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought a possible new recruit."  
  
"Very well, Sango. Bring her in."  
  
"Hai." she said as the door slid open from the inside.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Higurashi Kagome." with that name his eyes shot up from the paperwork he had before him.  
  
"Ah, yes. The runaway."  
  
Kagome scowled.  
  
"Sir, she entered the premises last night, passing all security, and even had Koga at her mercy, that is, until I came."  
  
"So you're the one that made Koga turn suprano. Good job. He never was much good at a base anyways...." laughed Miroku from the doorway, which, after that remark, quickly closed.  
  
"Now, what makes you think she'd be good for us?"  
  
"She has excellent moves, and she's the thief that's been reported with stealing small goods."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hai. She would be great, and considering we do not have that many females....." she drifted off as Sesshomaru stood and walked towards Kagome, who noticeably tensed.  
  
"We can offer you refuge, food, fellowship, and security. What, may I ask, do you have to offer us in return?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I am as swift as the shadows, as quiet as the wind, and as a cat, I am garunteed to 'wlways' land on my feet."  
  
"Hmm...Interesting." he said as he circled her, his arms crossed behind his back.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I am willing to be her guardian for the next two weeks-to make sure she trains and learns all that is required."  
  
"Fine, fine." he said as he stopped to look Kagome in the eyes. "It appears this girl may prove to have some special abilities which may become quite useful to us in the future."  
  
"Arigatou, lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Hai, now take her to her quarters, then to pick up her uniform from Kagura." he said as he walked back to his desk to retrieve two brass keyes on a black lanyard and tossed it to Sango, who caught it with ease.  
  
"Hai." she said as she bowed, and Kagome did as she did, then walked through the door.  
  
  
  
"So...we now have another miko in our presence.." Sesshomaru gave one of his rare smirks. "She will come in very handy....Very handy in deed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^-^ Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kagome's plan, or the Inu/Kag fluff.   
  
  
  
I CAN give you the pairings though...just not here...it kinda has to do with her plan, but if you want your imagination to wonder, email me at JMoonMars@aol.com and I'll give you all the current and future pairings (yeah, the ones I haven't announced).  
  
Night! 


	5. Chapter Four

Sango opened the door to the room adjacent to hers. "This is it." she said as it swung open to reveal her new quarters.   
  
Kagome gazed inside to see white painted walls, black curtains pulled taught, black bedding. A small black table was in the far corner of the room with a matching chair, and a white nightstand by her bed.   
  
"It's basic, I know, but it grows on you." she said.  
  
Kagome walked over and sat on the bed. "I like it. Black's one of my favorite colors."  
  
"Ah....that's good. You also have to wear black uniforms at specified times."  
  
"What does the uniform consist of?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Well, each person's uniform is different from the rest...depending on what suits you the best." she began. "And the Higher ranks have two other colors-navy and silver."  
  
"Um...k."  
  
"Anotherwords, the higher rank you are, the lighter the color. You, since you're new, will start off with basic black until Sesshomaru, or someone of high rank, deems you worthy to wear the next color in line." Kagome stared blankly at Sango. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After going down the corridor and up a flight of steps, then down another corridor, they arrived at their destination.  
  
Kagome looked at the simple door with a sign that stated 'Uniforms'. Sango knocked and the door opened to reveal a young girl, about Sango's age, with deep brownish black hair, maroon eyes, a glowing smile, and perfect complexion.  
  
"Ah, so you're the new girl." she smiled. "Come on in."  
  
Kagome and Sango entered and Sango sat back on the black leather couch that stood alongside the wall and plucked one of the magazines off the table.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Mine's Rin." the girl said as she retreived the measuring tape from the desk and began taking Kagome's measurements.  
  
"Hey, Rin?" Sango called, "Do you know when the next tournament takes place?"  
  
"Next week, why? Finally plan on trying to make it to silver?" Rin let out a small laugh.  
  
"Of course! But Kagome also has to try and prove herself worthy."  
  
"Ah, yeah..I'm sure she will though."  
  
"Ok, would you two PLEASE stop acting like I'm not here?"  
  
Rin glanced up at Sango, then they both began laughing.  
  
"What? What's so fuckin' funny?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the two girls finally quit laughing, and Kagome was suited with a set of six uniforms, Sango led Kagome to the next room. 'Weaponry'.  
  
The twi quickly walked in. "Sango, what are you doing here? Don't you have enough weapons already?" came a masculine voice. Kagome turned to face the owner and gasped. (A/N : you know what's coming) He had long, silvery white hair, piercing amber to golden pools that glistened whenever light touched them, beautiful creamy peach skin, toned body, and above all-two little pointed dog ears protruding from the top of his head.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha.. We're here to get Kagome some weapons, not me."  
  
"Feh..." he said as he got up from the chair and walked to a large case. He opened it up and there lay nearly every type of sword, dagger, katana, or sciminar that you could imagine. He pulled two basic daggers from their posts. He turned to Kagome, then froze solid. 'She....she looks so much like Kikyo...' He sniffed the air. 'Even their scents are pretty much the same, except...hers is more of rosebuds and sakura, while Kikyo's scent is old and deathly, like that of withered flowers...' He glanced into her deep chocolate eyes that seemed to flicker with life and yet to tell him of the world she knew. 'Damn she's beautiful...'  
  
"Inuyasha?" came Sango's voice, 'You ok?"  
  
He shook his head. "Hai..fine." He handed the dagger to Kagome. "You 'do' know how to use one of these, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." she smirked.  
  
"Fine. There's a training mat to your right. We'll practice on that with the basic knives."  
  
"Okay." she said as she walked to the mat, only to be stopped by his voice.  
  
"Stupid girl. Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your shoes." Sango stated.  
  
Kagome looked down. "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "On the mat, it's easier to move without shoes, so you are to take them off. Your shoe couled get caught on one of the cloth edges and cause you to land on your sword."  
  
Kagome cringed and took off her shoes. She then stood on the mat and Inuyasha joined her.   
  
He then positioned in his fighting stance, and Kagome tried to do the same.  
  
"First defense." he said as he lunged at Kagome, who easily blocked causing the clang of the metal. She, in turn, made several hits to Inuyasha, and he only managed to block the rest by seconds. Kagome, on the other hand, blocked nearly all but two of Inuyasha's hits.  
  
"Good." He said as he let Kagome take a relaxing breath of air. "Seems you do know how to use a sword."  
  
"Well, duh..."  
  
He smirked and walked over to the case and retrieved a simple dagger with a handle wrapped in black satin for an easy grip. The sheath was also covered in black satin, but had red sakura blossoms printed on it, making it uniquely beautiful. "Here ya go. Don't lose it or it's your ass I'm coming after...That's one of our best."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Only an idiot would lose a dagger."  
  
"Even so..just be careful." Sango added. "Ano, Inuyasha, what rank do you think she'll place?"  
  
"Feh....she's good, but not good enoug to be higher than basic black."  
  
"Damn." Sango sighed.  
  
"Now would you two *cough* ladies leave? I have some work to catch up on."  
  
"You, do work?! Hah!"  
  
"Sango, now."  
  
"Okay, okay..we're leaving." she said as she grabbed the semi-confused Kagome out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Another miko.. Soon this place will be going to hell in a hand basket...." he said aloud to only himself. 'But maybe she'll be the one to change things...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...for those of you who know how long my chapters usually are (ranging from 100 - 500 words), be greatful...lol.  
  
Mr. Evil : WHen does Sesshomaru NOT have something planned? o.O  
  
angel-wings-131: lol...Yeah..some thought that was corny, but...yeah.. Anyways, don't worry, there won't be that much Inu/Kikyo fluff..if there is, it's one-sided..  
  
And, yeah... there are three Mikos in this story... possibly four... Rin, Kikyo, Kagome, and possibly Sango..  
  
And Kikyo WILL get her just deserts in about...oh, I'd say 10-20 chapters...lol  
  
The next few chapters may seem pointless, but it introduces the main characters, their personalities, surroundings, and circumstances ( a.k.a why they're there, what's going on in their lives, etc). It will also hold small clues to what I have done for Sesshomaru's plan, along with Inuyasha's and Kagome's as well...Wait, did I just say Inuyasha? Oops..cat's out of the bag..  
  
Yeah, he has a plan of his own, and there will also be clues as to WHY these plans are so important to those people...  
  
If you have questions that are kinda long-winded, feel free to email me for a more personal response- JMoonMars@aol.com.   
  
Anyways, I may post again..but lately, my mind's somewhere else....for example, I made a peanut butter sandwich for lunch and stuck the peanut butter in the refridgerator....o.O  
  
  
  
If you want to read three great stories, check them out!  
  
Human Compensation by WhisperingMoon : It's another gangster fiction, but more of a twist. Kagome works as Inuyasha's secretary, but what she doesn't know is that she's working for him to help pay off her grandfather's debt. And what Inuyasha doesn't know is that he'll fall in love with her, and so will the world-that's why he must protect her.  
  
Simply Irresistable (I think that's right..*hits head to get it to work again) by angel-wings-131 : Not your average College fiction. Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for a very long time, and they realize just how much they mean to eachother when something horrible happens to Inuyasha. Will he get better? Of course! But give no thanks to the bitch name Kikyo..*gags*  
  
Turn of Events by Bear5 : What is it with me and gang fics?o.O Anyways..Kagome is a successful lawyer who gets Kidnapped by Inuyasha, the Shadow Lurker. And instead of killing her for her smart mouth, he finds her intriguing and falls in love with her, only to face severe challenges from Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. Even after Kagome kills Kikyo and 'Sly', they're plagued with troubles even more. Doubts intertwine their minds until a vision comes along-one of the future which is nearly clear as a bell..  
  
  
  
And if you want regular fiction, look up Senaca State University by WhisperingMoon on fictionpress.net. It's harder to summarize, but it's like a college fic with several different twists and real life situations...the author pours herself into each word and character, making the story a great legend to remember. 


End file.
